The Lion King (2017 CGI film)/Credits
Full Credits for "The Lion King" (2017) Logos Opening DISNEY presents A SONY PICTURES ANIMATION film In Collaboration with LOTS OF PEOPLE The Lion King Closing Directed by ZACK SNYDER Produced by PHIL WILLIAMS, p.g.a JILL CULTON STEVE MOORE DAVID PETERSON, p.g.a Executive Producer JOHN LASSETER Co-Directed by PETER J. WILSON Story by ZACK SNYDER & SETH ROGEN and PHIL LORD & CHRISTOPHER MILLER Screenplay by ZACK SNYDER & SETH ROGEN and PHIL LORD & CHRISTOPHER MILLER and PHIL WILLIAMS and ROB J. FRIEDMAN & ANTHONY STACCHI and PETER J. WILSON Orinigal Songs by TIM RICE and ELTON JOHN Original Score Composed by HANS ZIMMER Edited by STEVE COLLINS, a.s.c JEFFERY McPETERSON, a.s.c Art Director MICAHEL DePETERSON Production Designer JEFF DARWIN Head of Story JOE PARTO Head of Animation DLYAN SMITH Visual Effects Supervisor PETER J. WILLIAMS Associate Producer MIKE SMITH Production Manager SIMON W. PETERSON Lighting Supervisors JEFFREY KATZENBERG SUSAN ROSS MATTHEW MORRISION SIMON BLACK STEVE MILLER Senior Animation Supervisor BRAIN PETERSON Supervising Animators JAN ROEIFS BRAIN LEWIS MAX LEWSON SARAH SUES ANDY SMITH MARTIN BRATT RANDY CARTWRIGHT Digital Producer SAM TERRYSON CG Supervisors ERIC DARNELL JASON WILLIAM SCHEIER RICK DOYLE LARRY SMITH JOSH MILLER SIMON BLACK GRAY SUMMERS Supervising Sound Editor/Sound Design RANDY THOM Post Production Designer JESSE DAYTON Executive Music Producers CHRIS MORTAIN TOM MacDOUGALL Jim Strugess Seth Rogen Gary Oldman Wanda Sykes Ewan McGregor Anthony LaPaglia Hugo Weaving with Rihanna and James Earl Jones Crawl Art The Filmmakers Would Like to Thank ROGER ALLERS and ROB MINKOFF BRENDA CHAPMAN DON HAHN and the Walt Disney Feature Animation Artists and Crew who created the original animated film. CAST ADDITIONAL VOICES Eric Jacobson Phil Lord Christopher Miller Genndy Tartakovsky Aher Roland Peter J. Wilson Ken Bruce Gary Parker John Stone Robin Atkin Downes Todd Haberkorn Keith Silverstein Casting by TAMARA HUNTER STORY EDITORIAL ART DEPARTMENT Visual Development Andy Bialk Wendell Dailt Michel Hahné Seonna Hong Yashar Kassai Mike Kurinsky Yun Ling Zac Retz Jessica Rossier Naveen Selvanathan Noelle Triaureau David R. Bleich Yuhki Demers Bastien Hrivet Gabe Hordos Chin Ko Paul Lasaine Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Ernie Rinard Robh Ruppel LOOK DEVELOPMENT Look Development Artists Mark Martinez Tom Dominiguez Damon Wayans, Jr. Lee Hope Walt Alexander Josh McQwang Dan Chris Cosgrove Gary Rodriguez Katie McQuan Dwayne Taylor Steve McKinnon Texture Painters Daniel Jennings Jack Allen Bruce Lomet Katheryn McKenna Jeremy Yeo-Khoo Jin Suyiooero Timothy Martin Sabrina Steinfeld Hanna Martinez Guillen Mann Barbara Harris Theodor Harris Vandernoot David Valdez MODELING & RIGGING Modelers Peter Chen Leon Enriquez Orrie Fung Mike Sungjoon Hong Shinya Ishii Yeaji Jessie Lee Martiza Louis Marcus Ng Unsol Parl Josef Dylan Swift Pil Gyu Cheng Guillaume Fuentes Richard Gylser Yu-Cheng Huang Bobby Yoonsung Jeong Sung-Hum Lim Adrien Montero Joseph Oyem Barbaros Sarisozen David Vidal Pedroza Rigging Artists Clanton Kennedy Charlie McCoy Alexandre Desplat Timothy Roberts Jane Lynch Jake Mattingly Daniel Jennings Dana Gaier Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null LAYOUT Layout Artists Harry Miller Shanny Gano Sandy J. Randolph Rosie Matthews Randy Thom Tammy Randolph Katherine Rudolph Monty LaBueno Jamie Chung Gary Rydstrom Rough Layout Artists Jared Leto Leo Santos Sebastian Zuleta Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Daniel Ashton Jake Coyle Hans Zimmer Glen McIntosh John Walker Nancy Reagan Final Layout Artists Jamie Martinez John Torrijos Nancy Pelosi Katherine Sarafian Barry Sandrew Jake Paltrow Gwen Edward Hernandez John Hwang Stereo Layout Artists Miller Knestrict Dan Hermansen Ian Connor Harris Vandernoot David Tesi Mark Spevick Jared Sandrew Jimmy Tsai Tom McGrath Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Daniel Sandoval-Guillen David Andrew Maldonado Tom Schultz Gwen Stacy Jordan Kerner ANIMATION Character Development Angus MacLane Marcia Gunderson Natnicha Foam Laohachaiaroon Sarah Jo Helton Mark Walsh Steven Clay Hunter Christopher Otto Gallagher Harris Vandernoot Bex Taylor-Klaus Aviva Corcovado Jonathan Neukirch John Wong Jeff Williams Stephen Gregory Andrew Gordon Lead Animators Steve Aplin Michael Easton Shawn Kelly Stephen King Greg Towner Tim Waddy Edward Zhou Jeremy Cantor Derrick Carlin Ben Forster Ryan Hood Louis Jones Peter Kelly Josh Kent Animators Bex Taylor-Klaus Christopher Gabro Evelyn Deavor Jordan Miller Kelly McLane Jennifer M. Duverglas Palacios Gini Cruz Santos Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Kim Lopez-Castillo Katie Holt Danny DeVito Alan Meyerson Adolfo Anuar Figuero Casillas Christopher Sanchez Aviva Corcovado Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Marty Marshall Dana Gaier Steve McKinnon Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Harry Gunderson Christopher Gunderson Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Jake D. Miller Ryan Lee Doug Sweetland Juan Carlos Navarro Gómez Pidge Gunderson Henry Jackman Katie Miller Chris Williams Kevin Webb Jill Culton Bob Peterson Ross Anderson Anthony Rizzo Jamie Chung Marty Marshall Kim Lopez-Castillo Ted Sandy Cohn Beth D'Amato Mark Della Rossa Yann Dupont Ryan Dutour Richard Enders Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Wes Franklin Kunal Ghosh Dastidar Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Ryan Gillis Maria Goodale Lee Graft Jesus Garrido Chanakya Tailam Randy Tecson Nithya Thangamani Christine Thompson Nidhin TM Alexandra Toth Anuj Upadhyay Jordan Vanderlinden Dulce Velazquez Sudhakar Venkat Tim Mertens Leiko Tanaka Kenny McCormick Jim Dodd Christopher MacGuffin Kim Lee Nick Levenduski Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Ron Zorman Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Genesis Rodriguez Evelyn McQuarrie Kathleen Good Kenji Ono Nick von Tagen Suzan Kim Hailee Steinfeld CHARACTER SET-UP PIPELINE Pipeline Artists David Cohan Marty Dabney Harry Miller James Likowski Jeff Chasin Ralph Eggleston Claudia Knorr Tammy Lopez Daniel Jennings Lorne Balfe Alan Tudyk Scott Thompson Rich Moore Danny Macdonald Josh Gad Carlos Navarro Lenka Harris Jennifer Kaminski Jordan del Paso Henry Jackman Supervising Pipeline Artist Jan Roelfs LIGHTING & COMPOSTING Lighting and Compositing Artists Bex Taylor-Klaus Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Andy McQuann Jeff Stern Yezi Xue Christopher Eggleston Jim McLean Nacho Blasco Dominguez Lynn Basas James Carson Ted Richards Parrio Z. Deavor Elsie Fisher Gary Miller Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Pidge Gunderson Elizabeth Rose von Rosenbach Aviva Corcovado Thomas Michael Des Jardins Jeremy Bowker Harry Miller Jeff Chung Jon Miller John Davis Jack McBrayer Christopher Zwick Tim Zwick Pidge McQuarrie Josh L. Deavor Chris Hung James Luo Ted L. McQuan Mei Chu Soomba Brown Christina Zwick Geri Smith Barry Andres Kim Zwick Kenny Zwick Fred V. Zwick Alexander K. Deavor Jamie Chung Jesse Wilberg Henry Gunderson Evelyn Holt Helen Miller Chris Wedge Dave Thatch Joshua Zwick Gal Roiter Jiwoon Kim Tom Callaghan Alonso Miller Mark Kennedy Rotzo Arambulo Oblack Ted V. Miller Sarah Moore Joe Viola Andy T. Lawerence John Clark Alfonso De La Cruz Tom Tomio Jamie Martinez Ellena Oli Jimmy Lu Christina Raymond Cunningham Tim Allen Alex Huguet Paredes Pedro Daniel García Pérez Emerson Thomas-Gregory Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Adolfo Anuar Figueroa Casillas Alfonso De la Cruz Glen McIntosh Sarah Vowell David Silverman Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Christopher Kinock Lapoez Barry H. Gunderson Steve Morris Gabriel K. Parnois Samuel Christian Kambey Mark Christopher Lawrence Kevin McDonald Chris Miller Jon Null George Peters Joshua Anderson Christopher Doerhoff Henry Deavor Dave R. Howe EFFECTS ANIMATION Effects Animators Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Ian Smith Harry Miller Jane Justmann Linda S. Martino Timothy Johnson Peter Mercurio Jin Suyiooero Elena Ø Alexa Gal Gadot Joseph Holmark Harrison Martinez Kevin May Chuck Schumer Long Ying Stephanie Tse Max Decroix Tara Strong Pete Docter T.J. Miller Glenn Ficarra Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Matt Anderson Arild Anfinnsen David Apgar Alberto Martinez Arce Seung Yeop Baek Randall Bahnsen Eileen Bai Joe Bailey Kevin Bell Nestor Benito Fernandez Thomas Bevan Pierre Bonnette Goncalo Cabaca Daniela Calafatello Taylor Swift Sarah Young Hannah Hoogendyk Gary Rydstrom Alan Coniconde Kevin McDermott Daniel Waldman Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Scott Gudahl Jesus Guijarro Piñal Juan José Güiraldes Oh Zheng Yong Serhii Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Rita Zimmerman Lenka Zuckova CHARACTER EFFECTS Character Effects Artists Sydney L. West Christopher Deavor Kim Lopez-Castillo Bob Peterson Michael Silvers Henry Jackman Hailee Steinfeld Jane Lynch Aviva Corcovado Chris Williams Tom Allen Leiko Tanaka Pidge Gunderson David VanTuyle Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Gina Rodriguez Jamie Chung Tom Kenny Daniel Miller Jonathan Karlsson Christopher Gallagher Randy Thom George Lopez Kanye Schmidt MATTE PAINTING Matte Painters Jared Stern Ashore Miller Karey Kirkpatrick Martin Scorsese Larry McBrayer Lee Alexander Alexander Poei David Cohan Dave Needham Janet Nielsen Charlie O'Shea Danny Macdonald Victor Martinez Katie McCarthy Lenny Jackman Andrew Robinson Kevin May Sebastian Zuleta Mandy Kisthardt Tankenson Xavier Angel Velazquez Nancy Pelosi Earl Thomas Sarah Dignan Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Dan Hermansen Cera Kim Kim Foster-Dillon Ian Farnsworth Jeff Chung Panat Johnson Johann Francois Coetzee Additional Matte Painters Jose Luis "Weecho" Velasquez Harry Shannon Christopher Lee Nick Cruz Natalie Palisco Burny Jane Lynch Josh G. Chung Andy Cummings Ted Cruz Tara Strong Ez Zwick PRODUCTION Additional Production Support RESOURCE MANAGEMENT PSTs MUSIC “Nants’ Ingonyama” Written by Lebohang Morake, Hans Zimmer Performed by Lebo M Courtesy of Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. "Circle of Life" Music & Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice Performed by Lindiwe Mkhize African Vocals Performed by Lebo M Produced by Hans Zimmer, Mark Mancina, Jay Rifkin and Chris Thomas Vocals Produced by Stephen Lipson "I Just Can't Wait to be King" Music & Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice Performed by E.G. Daily and Hugo Weaving Produced by Laura Williams "Be Prepared" Music & Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice Performed by Gary Oldman Produced by Jim Cummings "Hankuna Matata" Music & Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice Performed by E.G. Daily, Jim Sturgess, Ewan McGregor and Seth Rogen Produced by Jay Rifkin, Fabian Cooke, Mark Mancina “The Lion Sleeps Tonight” Written by Luigi Creatore, Hugo Peretti, George David Weiss, Solomon Linda Produced by Pharrell Williams Performed by Ewan McGregor and Seth Rogen "Can You Fell The Love Tonight" Music & Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice Produced by Pharrell Williams Co-Produced by Stephen Lipson Performed by Rihanna, Jim Sturgess, Ewan McGregor and Seth Rogen “Spirit” Written by Ilya Salmanzadeh, Timothy McKenzie, Beyoncé and Rihanna Produced by Rihanna, Beyoncé, Ilya and Labrinth Performed by Beyoncé “Be Our Guest” Written by Alan Menken, Howard Ashman Performed by Ewan McGregor “Never Too Late” Music & Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice Produced by Hans Zimmer, Elton John and Stephen Lipson African Vocal and Choir Arrangements created and produced by Lebo M Additional Musical Arrangement by David Fleming Performed by Elton John Courtesy of Virgin EMI Records, a division of Universal Music Operations Limited "Hankuna Matata" (Ended Title) Music & Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice Performed by Debby Ryan Feat. Baha Men Produced by Lebo M and Stephen Lipson “He Lives In You” Written by Mark Mancina, Jay Rifkin and Lebohang Morake Produced by Lebo M and Mark Mancina Performed by Lebo M "Can You Fell The Love Tonight" (End Title) Music & Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice Performed by Elton John and Boyce Acenue Ft. Coonie Talbot Produced by Anthony Smith Mixed by Chris Thomas Cover by Christopher Jones Score Choir Elyse Willis POST PRODUCTION Original Dialogue Mixers POST PRODUCTION SOUND Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company, Marin County, California ADR Loop Group FOR SONY PICTURES ANIMATION Production Management Erik Vignau Development Studio Infrastructure Marketing and Publicity Amy Sullivan With Special Thanks To WALT DISNEY FEATURE ANIMATION and WALT DISNEY ANIMATION GROUP LIVE-ACTION Concept Artists SETH ENGSTROM VANCE KOVACS FABIAN LACEY TILL NOWAK PETER RUBIN NATHAN SCHROEDER SHAE SHATZ JOE STUDZINSKI JUSTIN SWEET ANDREW CAMPBELL JAMIE JONES ANDREW LEUNG Visual Effects by MPC Production Managers NANCY XU ZAIRA BRILHANTE ALANNAH BELANGER ERIN LANGFORD CAROLINE WHITEHILL ASHLEE SUTHERLAND HAYDEN WHITE VFX Executive Producer CHRISTINA GRAHAM Artistic Supervisors Lead Artists GABRIEL ARNOLD SUBHASHIS BANIK WILLIAM BELL SAM BERRY SOLENE CHAN-LAM GEOFFREY COPPIN STEPHANIE DUBE MOBY FRANCIS JULIA FREIDL JASON GAGNON JAKE HARRELL JAMES HOOD JEFF NEWTON SACHIN SHANTARAM PATEKAR SYLVESTER PRABHU A VARUN SREEKANTH ROYSTON WILLCOCKS CHRISTOPHER WILSON DAVID ARMITAGE JON MILLER NICK SPARKS JHON ALVARADO IBRAHIM BASHA DAN BLACKER SCOTT FRITTS MARTIN JOAS THOMAS LEMOINE ANDRES PUENTE ELWALEED SULIMAN ARDA UYSAL TIM VAN HUSSEN MATHIEU WALSH ALEX ALVAREZ MANUEL ALVAREZ CASTRO BALAJI ANBALAGAN SARAH ARDUINI ARCHANA ASOKAN NOBLE AUGUSTINE FLORIAN BECKER YVES BEDENIKOVIC LAURENT BENHAMO JOSEPH BESAGNI ANTON BLAKE JOAN BORGUÑÓ ARIANNA BRAGAGLIA CHAGO BUNTON-COLE BORIS CAILLY CAMILLE CARCELLER ANDREA CASTAGNOLI KATHRYN CHANDLER NATASHA CHAPMAN JULIEN CHERY HYUNJU CHO RICKY CHOW AMAURY COLJON WILLIAM CORREIA OLIVER DALE P USHPAK DEY PASQUALE DIAFERIO FATIH DOGAN GAURAV DUBEY ELSON E FERNANDEZ HENRIK EIA ESTEBAN ERRANDO POCH DANIEL ESCOBAR NATALIA FALOWSKA ALEX FERNANDEZ PONS ILAN FITOUSSI KATE FORREST DANIEL FOTHERINGHAM GIANLUCA FRATELLINI MICHELLE FROM NORIHITO FUKUDA PAOLA G DE’BEI CARLOS GARCIA BARRAGAN GIAN LUIGI GRANIERI MARK GREGORY MARIO GROSU BRIEUC GUENOLE JAMES HICKEY WEERAPONG JANGSOMBATSIRI MADHAVAN JAYARAMAN CLAIR JONES ROBIN KEAST LOUISA KERRACHA THANOS KOUSIS CARA KU MANOLYA KÜLKÖYLÜ NAGARAJU KUSUMA ARTHUR GIL LARSEN SENG LAU NATHAN LAWRENCE ANDY LE COCQ HAILIN LIAO CHRISTIAN LILIEDAHL THOMAS LOWE ADAM MAKK XAVIER MAROT ANKIT MEENA FELICE MINIERI KENNETH MO LOUIS MORISSET JOSHUA MUTTER DEVIKA VINAYAK NAGARKAR BELINDA NIXON KEVIN OH EAN KEAT ONG JESSICA OTT SARAH PADOAN ERWAN PERRIN RICCARDO PIETRACAPRINA MATTHIEU POIREY CHRISTOPHER POTTER CELIA PROU AYYAPPAN R ALEKSANDRA SABINA RAFALSKA CHANDRASHEKHAR RAMPRASAD GEORGE RIGBY FONZO ROMANO CHAN SAGOO PABLO SALVADOR LAINEZ IGNACIO SANTAMARIA SANCHEZ INGO SCHACHNER SHAYLA SCHALM YASHAANK SINGH SIVAPRANAV SIVADAS PANICKER JOE SMITH HARRY ROGER SMITH IDA SONDERGAARD KRZYSZTOF SZCZEPANSKI AMELIE TALARMAIN EDMUND TANG TATIANA TCHOUMAKOVA CHARLIE TETLOW LEVENT ULAS OSKAR URRETABIZKAIA ALEKSANDRA VUKOVIC CHALERMPHOL WATTANAWONGTRAKOOL KIMBERLEY WATTS AIMÉE WESTLEY ELAINE WU TAO YE KARLY YOHE JOHN SUNG ZENG YAO SAMANTHA HISCOCK DAVID SCHNEIDER ALVARO SEGURA MICHELE ALESSI LUCA BONATTI MARCO EDEL ROLANDI HIMANSHU SRIVASTAVA MARC MENNEGLIER JOBIN MICHAEL VIVEK NAIR JONATHAN ATTENBOROUGH SIMON BURKE ADAM CHESHIRE MATTHEW CLUBB OWEN JONES THOMAS MULLER SCOTT PALLEIKO LENIN THOTA ANDRE BRIZARD IZET BUCO SIMON DYE DNYANDEEP GAUTAM PUNDKAR SURESH HARI LIONEL HEATH OLIVIER JEZEQUEL ARUN KUMAR SHARMA HARISH KUMAR VERMA VIAYPRATHAP M RAVI PAREEK SABEED RAHIMAN SRIBALAJI SANTHARAM SANDEEP TUKARAM AMBERKAR XABIER ARRIETA ALAEZ SIVAKUMAR ARUNACHALAM SWAPNESH AVINASH AMBUKAR JAGADISH BABU K RAJNEESH BAHUKHANDI ARUN BALABASKARACHANDRAN CEDRIC BATTUDE JAMIE BELLAMY OLIVIER BLANCHET BHUPESH SAKHARAM BORKAR SHYAM C MIGUEL CAAMANO RIVEIRO NICOLAS CASANOVA ABHISHEK CHOUDHARY ADRIANO CIRULLI PARSHURAM D NAVANEETA DAS KAUSTAV DAS SANDRO DE BARROS HENRIQUES GIANLUCA DENTICI TUNGANA DEVARAJU MEDHA DEWANGAN IVANO DI NATALE VANESSA DUQUESNAY HUGO DURAND-MERMET JEREMY EZEKIEL AKASH SHIVAJI FARAGADE ANDREAS FEIX MARCO FIORANI PARENZI KELLY FISCHER ROBIN RAJU GAIKWAD MARTA GARGANO MARCO GERACITANO RAKHEE TARAKNATH GHOSH ANA GOMES CHELSEA GOODCHILD HWIN GOPAL ULLAL SRI HARI BABU BANDARU JASON HEBERT LINDSAY HOPPE BHUVANESWARAN J ARUN J R V AYUSH JAIN JITHIN K JANARDHANAN TOMOS JONES RAJESH K RAVI DHAVALKUMAR KAKADIYA ATUL KANGALE RAFAL KANIEWSKI LUKAS KAMPICHLER SANDEEP KAPOOR ABHYUDAY RANJAN KARN SHIVPRASAD BHASKAR KAWADE HASAN KHAN ABHISHEK KINI NAVANEETHA KRISHNAN R JHAMLAL KUMAR ADITYA KUMAR PANDEY PRAVEEN KUMAR S THOMAS LEMAILLE YANN LEROUX SALVATORE LO CASCIO SREEJITH M FRANCESCO MAGGI SURYAKANTA MAHUNTA UDDIPTA MAITRA AKASHKUSUM MAJI AJESH MATHEW MATHIAS MANISH MEHTA VISHAL MAHENDRA MISTRY VIVEK MOHAN VICTOR MOREJON SEGURA SURESH MUMOORTHY ADDAGARLA SATYANARAYANA MURTHY EPHRAIM MWAKANDU SATHIYA NARAYANAN MARIJUS NEVERDAUSKIS PRIYANKA NIGAM DIOGO NUNES FERNANDES UDI NUTHAN CHAND PAWAN OMPRAKASH GHODAKE ABHIJEET KUMAR PANDA VIJITH PANICKER VIRAJ PATIL MIRIAM PAVESE MARKO PERENDIJA NIBIN RAJ PK FRED PLACE DOMINIK PLATEN FRANCESCO POLITO VIRENDRA PREMSHANKAR PRAJAPATI QUENTIN PRIMAULT RAUSHAN RAJ MUDRAGADA RAJESH SANDESH RAMDEV KOLLL TRINADHA RAO SRINIVASA RAO AKSHAT RAO K ABDUL RASHEED ANKITSINGH RAMACHAL RATHOR JOSEP ANTONI RIBAS ROSELLO ANTONIO RODRIGUEZ DIAZ JASDIP SAGAR SAM SALEK VARUN SANTOSH SAMANT ANIRUDDHA SATAM JORRIT SCHULTE NITIN N SHETTI SHIVANGI SHRIVASTAVA MRITYUNJAY SINGH ABHIJITH SOMAN SWAPNIL SITARAM SONAWANE PATHURI SRIDHAR AARTI SUBODH SHUKLA NITESH SHEKHAR SUTRAVE NIDHIN T.M VINOD TALWAR RAVI THANGASAMY STEVENSON THOMAS TYSON THOMAS ELOISE TOMLINSON OSCAR TORNINCASA SANJUKTA TRAVIS JOSEPH TSANG NELSON TT ANUJ UPADHYAY GERGELY VELKI MONICA VERDU EZEQUIEL MATIAS VILLANUEVA Artists ANEESH A BHARGAVA A J MARTA AMPUDIA ALPHY ANTO LORENZO ARGENTIERI NASEEM ARSHAD SUNIL B SHRUTHI B S BHAVIKA BAJPAI ENDRE BALINT CLÉMENCE BELLIER ASSAF BEN-ZUR HANNA BINSWANGER JOSHUA CANN MATTHIEU CANTAT KENNY CARMODY STEFANO CARTA MICHAEL CAUCHI ZOE CAUDRON NALLA VENKATA CHAITANYA CLÉMENT CHAUDAT PRADYUT CHOWDHURY PAULINE COSTANTINI ABHIDEV D RASHMITA DASH KURTIS DAWE CHLOE DAWE ABHIJIT DE AR VALLARI DESAI REJILESH DEVARAJAN ANDREA DE MARTIS LÉA DOZOUL ANTOINE ENGELS MARIO ERCOLANO MANON FICAT AHMED GHAZY DIPANJAN GHOSH REBECCA GOOCH TOM GOODCHILD DURGA DEVI GOPAL DAMIEN GUIMONEAU SURAJ GURUNG ARAM HAKZE PRIMUS HALLIN RUDI HAMMAD JUN-LIN HARRIES TIMOTHÉ HEK STEFAN LOUIS HOARE THOMAS HUIZER HAMID IBRAHIM JOSEPH BENEVENT ISAAC PRASHANTHA K VIPIN R KABADI SPIROS KALOMOIRIS SURAJ LAXMAN KAMBLE AKSHAY UPENDRA KANAKIA RYOICHI KATO RAJENDRA KATTIMANI VISHAKHA KHUBANI ARUN KIRO CHAKRAVARTHY KOCHERLA SYLVIA KRATZSCH PALURU MOHAN KRISHNA DIPESH MAHENDRA KUBAL KISHORE KUMAR DHANANJAY KUMAR KUMAR PALLE RANJITH KUMAR SANTOSH KUMAR K SAURAV KUMAR DANIELE LA MURA HARSHIT LAHANE CYRIL LAMINE ED LAVIN HUGO LEYGNAC ROBERTO LIBRALATO BABURAJAN M V ANTONY MAGDALINIDIS PAVAN MALLAIAH GIOVANNI MASCHERPA SATYAJEET MAURYA GUILLAUME MAYER RAMAKRISHNA MEDI MICHELE MENNONNA FABIO MESSINA ALICE MIGGIANO CHANDRA MOHAN RYAN MORGAN GIUSEPPE MOTTA PRATIK MUKHERJEE MOHAMMAD KAMIL MULLA PHILIP MULLANY APPALA RAJU NALI ABHISHEK KANTARAM NAVALE VIJAYALAKSHMI NEGINAL GIANG NGUYEN ARUN P R VINITA PANDEY DHARNISH SINGH PARIHAR DIPIKA SUBHASH PATIL ARUN PAUL XAVIER SOUBIN PAULSON SIMONE PETRACCA SANDRA PINTO AVISHEK PODDER PRANAV PUJARA MIDHUN R S VIPIN RAJ NIKHIL RAJ K ANUPAM RAKSHIT LASSE RASMUSEN PATRICK REDMOND ROBBIE REID NILS RUISCH NISCHAY SAH GITESH SAHU KAMMARA SAI TEJA AXEL SAINT-ANDRE YOGESH PARASHRAM SALOKHE SANDIP SAURAV ENNO SCHLÜNDER MATTHIAS SCHOENEGGER NIMISHA SETHI PUSHPARAJ G SETHU DEVENDER SHARAD PARMAR SHASHANK SHEKHAR MAHENDRA SINGH SARGURUNATHAN SIVALINGAM STEPHAN SKOREPA SUMIT SUBBA MILIND DASHARATH SUTAR PAVANI T AMAR THAPA ROBIN THOMAS ANSHUL TIWARI KETAN KALE UTTAMRAO RAJAGURU V GANDHI LINO VARGHESE KEÖN VILJOEN HARISH VISHWAKARMA DYTHO VOUIDIBIO JENNIFER BURY ADRIÁN CASTRO VIEJO RÉMI CAUQUIL JAMES CHEW VINCENT DOMAIGNÉ VANESSA FERNÁNDEZ CALLE JULIEN FERRITTO DALIA GUTIÉRREZ ARANDA ÁLVARO JIMÉNEZ HERRERA MARION LAURIN STEVEN LEAUTE KITTY LIN MICHELLE MADDEN-NADEAU FLORIAN MANCEAU CARLA MARQUÉS GRAU SANTY OTERO VICTOR PACHECO CASTRO ALESSIO PAOLETTI ANNA-MARIE PAYNE ALEX POTTS RODRIGO POUT LEZAUN JESS RUIZ COCA ALICIA SALEH SAMUEL SAXON SHIVANI SHAH BEA TOLEDO BASEL ALMADI VALENTINE ARLES JULIEN BAEZA SACHIN BANGERA STEPHANIE BEUKERS CARMEN BISHOP KANISHK BISWAS VINCENT BOULOT FELIX C.C. CHAN JORDI CAMPS MATHILDE CARTIGNY ROB CHAPMAN DOMINIC COYLE EDE CSIZOCZKI JANIS CUDARS SYLVAIN DALLIET ANTONIOS DEFTERAIOS ESTELLE DESNOULEZ TIMOTHY DEVLIN BARBARA DOBOSOVA ALFONSO ESPESO CALVO CHARLIE FILMBERG ZOE GEDDES PRIYANSHU GHOSH LOUIE GORDON NIC GROOT BLUEMINK RODOLPHE HOAREAU NICO KAHMANN HANNAH KENTON NAVJIN KHOSRAVI ISABEL KOKUTI MICHAL KOZIATEK RAMA KRISHNA MISHRA VARUN KRISHNAN MANDY LI TORBEN MACRAE ANAIS MARTIN ISABEL MARTINEZ MOLERO BORJA MASSA ALMARZA ALICE MC LOUGHLIN HUGO MINE REBECCA MONAGHAN GABRIELA MURSCH AINA NICOLAU ORELL MATTHEW NORRIS PAUL ORMEROD CELINE PANTALOUF GINA PENTASSUGLIA LEIRE PÉREZ STEVEN POWELL THOMAS RACKL DAVID REINHOLD KOMKRIT SAWASDEE FELIX SLINGER-THOMPSON CHARLOTTE AKEHURST VALENTINE ARLES RAMON BLANQUER RUIZ AMELIE BOIRON MAYBRIT BULLA THOMAS CHALMERS ANDRE CORREIA CHEMA DEL FRESNO MARTINEZ IGNACIO DOCTOR GONZALEZ MATTHIEU DRUAUD KATE EDGE HARRY ELLARD ANDREW FEERY EDWARD FERRYSIENANDA ABDEL HALIM GARESS PEDRO GIMENEZ SANCHIS TREVOR HEWITT RUBEN HINAREJOS GUERRA GUILLAUME HOARAU IGOR JOVANOVIC SANTOSH KHEDKAR SERGEY KONOREV AKSHAY KOTHARI SHAHID MALIK LORIS MANTELLO AMY MOORE CHEUK YUNG NG SERGIO NIETO ALBERO FABIAN NOWAK CARLOS PARMENTIER MARCOS PARMENTIER ROBIN PELISSIER AIRAM PENA MANZANO LUDOVIC RAMISANDRAINA LOIC RESPLANDY CLAUDIA RIETTI FEDERICO RIGHI ELINE STRIJDONK JAN STROOTMANN JANE SUN CHARLIE THOMPSON LAURA TOMASSETTI VICTOR WAGNER DAPHNE WESTELYNCK IGOR ŽANIĆ SHEKH AFSAR DAVID ALVAREZ AMINE AMAHADAR DEBORAH AMICO JAVIER ARGENTE GÓMEZ ED LOVEROCK BABB JAMES BAILEY HELEN BARDEN CRISTINA BARTOLOMÉ PERNAS THOMAS BATTISTETTI MARC-ANTOINE BEINEIX NUNZIO BITETTI JULES BODENSTEIN LEONARDO BRUNI MARCO CAPELLAZZI DANI CASHMORE GI AE CHOI TOM COE ALBERTO CROCICCHIO MARCOS CESAR DA SILVA FILHO POORVIKA DEVANG RAJIB DHAR MATT DICKEN BALAKRISHNA DILLIBABU OYNDRI DUTTA MONICA ESCRIBANO PERUCHA GENNARO ESPOSITO FRANCESCO FERRARESI AMOL AJIT GAIKWAD DANNY GEURTSEN SAKSHAR DEB GHOSH CRISTIAN GIUSEPPONE BORJA GOMEZ SUBHASHIS GOSWAMI DAN GRIGSBY JAKUB GRYGLICKI SAKSHI GUPTA VLAD HOLST SOVAN JANA SUKHADIYA PRIYANKBHAI JANAKBHAI ELSA JOSE ALEKSANDAR JOVANOVIC GANESHAN K PRASANTH K R GNANAPRAKASH KANNIYAN NIKITHA KINI DEVANGULA USHA KIRAN SIDDALINGESHWAR KOPPAD JAN KROCAK RAHUL SURESH KUMAR RAHUL KUMAR KANT PAVAN M KUSANAL COLIN LEGRAND TOBY LEWIN MATTIAS LULLINI DIVYA M ONKAR DILIP MAGGIRWAR MELODY MAHONEY ABDUL MAJEED PRABHAT KUMAR MAJUMDAR PANKAJ KUMAR MAJUMDAR MANUEL MARTIN BAENA DAVID MARTIN GOMEZ ANUJ MARATHE FRANCESCO MARZOLI REHIN MATHEW TOM MCCALL DONATELLA MELCHIONNO SNEHAL SHANKAR MESHRAM KAROLY MESTERHAZY MIKIL MISTRY DARSHAN MUKESHBHAI DHADUK AJITH MV THANGAVEL N SANGEETH N K GANESH VIJAY NAZARE RACHNA NEGI CHINTA NIKHIL MAGESHKUMAR P IRANNA H PALLED PRAMEET PAUL RAHUL PAWAR FELIPE PESANTEZ STEPHEN PIETRUSIAK WOJCIECH PIWOWARCZYK KASAVANANDA POLAVARAPU FILIPPO PRETI SHASHIKUMAR R SRIVATSAV RAGHAVAN MAHENDRA RAGHUVANSHI MANOJ RAUTA FRANCESCO RICCIARDELLI KEVIN RUSSELL PATRICIA SERRANO SAN JULIÁN SHIVANI SHAH SASIKUMAR SHANMUGAM ALOK SHARMA ALESSIO SIMONDI RAJAT SINGH IRENA ŠMITÁKOVÁ MICHAEL STRATHEARN HE SUN AKOS SZABO AMY PASKOW-TAYLOR SAJITH T G INGA TEDER ERASMO TORALLAS JORGE TRUEBA INAYATH ULLA KHAN AUDRIUS URBONAVICIUS ANDREA VINCENTI OGNJEN VUKOVIC AKSHAY WAYAL NAVJOTSINGH AMARSINGH WILKHU TIMMY WONG RIYA YEVLE ANSHAD ABU NICOLA ALEXANDER GALDER APRAIZ AMEZUA MANJUSHA BALACHANDRAN-HALL JOHAN JADIK BARRIOS YUNDA ARUNKUMAR BOYIDAPU ANTONIO CARRANZA PEREZ MASSIMILIANO CENTRA JANO CERVELLERA ARNOV CHAUDHURY ROMOLO COZZI MAORIS CREANTOR DAN DINDAROV-SLONIMSKY MARIE FICHET JULIEN FRADIN NEVILLE FREITAS CHRISTINE GATCHALIAN BOYAN GEORGIEV MAXIME GUERRY TED HARRISON ALEX HAU OSCAR HILL YU-CHEN HU REYWEL HYLAND SANDRINE JABER PAULINE JAVELOT ABY JOHN GARY JONES PRASANTH KUKAL KURT CHRISTIAN KUNTZ SAGEESH KV EMMA LE GOOD BENOIT LECAILTEL JESSICA LENNOX SHU-CHEN LIN SURAJ MAKHIJA LASZLO MANDI ERWAN MASSON CONRAD MOODY DANIEL MORANTE ORTIZ RAJAN PANIGRAHI LUCIA PASCALI LUCAS POZZEY JOHN PRIETO AMON PREETHAM RAJ JOAO RAPOULA VAZ LOURENCO MOHAMMAD REZA RASOULZADEH FARSAD AATUR RAVANI JORDAN SEWELL RM SARMA SRIPADA FEDERICO STEFANINI DANIELE TAGLIAFERRI ALEXANDER THORN MATHILDE TOLLEC JAMES TREMELLING MURRAY TRUELOVE CHARITY TURNER LUKE WEBSTER MARK WOODCOCK KWOK KEUNG YEUNG The Producers Wish To Thank: Disney’s Animal Kingdom Theme Park Howard DePass THANKS TO EVERYONE FROM WALT DISNEY ANIMATION WHO THIS PRODUCTION Administration Business and Legal Affairs Development Education Facilites and Shared Services Finance, Accounting and Operations Human Resoucres, Recruiting and Outreach Information Technology Marketing, Home Entertainment and Customer Products SPECIAL THANKS ADDITIONAL THANKS PRODUCTION BABIES Original Soundtrack Available On Copyright © 2017 Disney Enterprises, Inc. and Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Disney Enterprises, Inc. and Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. is the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Disney Enterprises, Inc. and Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. was the owner of the copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced by Category:Credits Category:The Lion King